


Put a ring on it

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: A sort of, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Minaki non assisteva alla tradizionale festa in onore di Ho-oh da anni ormai. Quando era un bambino vi partecipava spesso insieme ai suoi parenti, con gli occhi carichi di stupore per le meraviglie che quella città tanto antica aveva da offrire. Dalle bancarelle con i dolci tipici agli spettacoli delle Kimono Girls e dei loro Pokémon.





	Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Meraviglia  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Minaki, Matsuba  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 2275  
>  **➥ Note:** Ho l’abitudine di usare i nomi giapponesi per i personaggi e la città. Quindi Minaki sarebbe Eusine/Eugenius. Matsuba sarebbe Angelo/Morty. Mentre Enju City si traduce con Amarantopoli/Ecruteak City. Ambientata tempo dopo il termine di Soul Silver/Heart Gold.

Minaki non assisteva alla tradizionale festa in onore di Ho-oh da anni ormai. Quando era un bambino vi partecipava spesso insieme ai suoi parenti, con gli occhi carichi di stupore per le meraviglie che quella città tanto antica aveva da offrire. Dalle bancarelle con i dolci tipici agli spettacoli delle Kimono Girls e dei loro Pokémon.

Aveva sempre adorato quella festa, ma da quando aveva avuto modo di iniziare a viaggiare autonomamente per le regioni di Kanto e Johto si era ritrovato a mettere da parte quell’appuntamento annuale.

Aveva dato la precedenza a Suicune e al suo sogno, cosa che da una parte lo aveva reso sicuramente più forte, ma che dall’altra lo aveva fatto allontanare dall’unica persona che in un modo o nell’altro gli era sempre rimasta accanto: Matsuba.

Il Capopalestra di Enju City era stato il suo migliore amico sin dall’infanzia, il primo con il quale aveva condiviso dubbi e sogni, storie e leggende, ma anche baci e carezze proibite, nascosti nelle ombre della palestra cittadina.

Non era mai stato certo di poterlo definire  _ il suo ragazzo,  _ ma di sicuro sapeva di poter affermare di aver sempre provato qualcosa di davvero profondo per lui. Aveva anche la faccia di credere che lo stesso Matsuba avesse a cuore la sua persona, tuttavia era costretto ad ammettere che ad entrambi era sempre mancato il dialogo in quella sorta di  _ relazione _ .

In realtà era solo un discorso riguardante i loro sentimenti ad essere assente, e giunti a quel punto - con Suicune che aveva deciso di riporre la sua fiducia in quella giovane ma forte allenatrice di nome Kotone - Minaki si sentiva finalmente pronto ad affrontare quell’argomento, più saggio e sicuro di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in passato.

Aveva rischiato di perdere Matsuba tante di quelle volte con i suoi viaggi e aveva ormai capito di non voler rinunciare a lui, e il giovane Capopalestra doveva saperlo… di conseguenza quella notte magica era il momento perfetto per aprire il suo cuore.

Si lisciò infatti addosso il kimono lilla con inserti bianchi e blu che aveva scelto, sperando di fare in un certo qual modo colpo sul suo compagno, ed attese paziente che lo stesso Matsuba finisse di prepararsi per la festa.

«Sei pronto?», lo incalzò dopo qualche minuto, senza però dare alla sua voce nessuna inclinazione di reale fretta.

«La pazienza non è mai stata una delle tue più grandi virtù», lo riprese Matsuba con tono calmo e divertito, leggermente soffocato dalla porta scorrevole che li separava.

Minaki sorrise tra sé e sé, soffermandosi poi solo per un momento ad ammonire con lo sguardo un Haunter e un Gastly che sembravano sul punto di fargli chissà quale scherzo - era un qualcosa all’ordine del giorno.

I due Pokémon, anche colti sul fatto, gli rivolsero un ghigno compiaciuto, come se quel rimprovero non li avesse assolutamente sfiorati.

«Non provateci», borbottò certo che sarebbe stato lui la vittima delle loro burle.

«Chi non deve provarci?», domandò Matsuba apparendo da dietro la porta scorrevole.

«I tuoi spettri», rispose Minaki prontamente, rimanendo però bloccato quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura del suo compagno.

Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva indossare gli abiti tradizionali di Johto ma l’effetto era sempre lo stesso: Minaki rimaneva senza parole.

Il kimono viola e nero abbracciava con un'insana grazia il corpo snello di Matsuba, mettendone in risalto non solo i fianchi e le spalle, ma anche i capelli color oro e la pelle lattea. Era stupendo e Minaki non si vergognò assolutamente per quel pensiero, perché chiunque nel posare lo sguardo sul Capopalestra si sarebbe ritrovato immancabilmente a formulare quella stessa affermazione.

Matsuba d'altro canto era sempre stato bello, soprattutto da bambino quando poteva benissimo passare per una bambola di porcellana, con la sua carnagione chiara come la luna e i capelli biondi.  Lo stesso Minaki, quando l’aveva incontrato per la prima volta, era rimasto meravigliato e incantato dalla sua figura, arrivando addirittura a chiedere stupidamente a suo nonno se quel bambino fosse reale e non un  _ angelo _ .

Certo, vista la predilezione verso i Pokémon di tipo Spettro di Matsuba, quest’ultimo poteva essere definito più che altro un  _ angelo della morte _ , ma quello non aveva mai cambiato i sentimenti di Minaki.

«Un giorno impareranno a rispettarti», lo rassicurò il Capopalestra con una piccola risata, facendo un semplice gesto della mano come per invitare i due spettri ad allontanarsi, i quali risposero con una linguaccia infantile, tipica del loro carattere burlone.

«Già…  _ un giorno» _ , commentò Minaki distrattamente, senza prestare più alcuna attenzione ai Pokémon. I suoi occhi infatti erano incollati sul suo compagno, incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa se non studiare ogni più minimo particolare, dalla sciarpa viola che Matsuba era solito indossare in ogni suo outfit - era una sua abitudine -, fino alle geta in legno che producevano un rumore ritmico ad ogni passo.

«Vogliamo andare? Tra un po’ dovrebbe iniziare lo spettacolo delle Kimono Girl», propose a quel punto Matsuba, facendo tornare sia la discussione che la mente di Minaki al presente.

Questo infatti, riscosso dai suoi pensieri di contemplazione, annuì rapido e ritrovando la sua solita sicurezza ed eleganza, si incamminò con il suo compagno verso il centro di Enju City.

La città era illuminata da innumerevoli lanterne e la leggera musica proveniente dal palco che era stato allestito per ospitare gli spettacoli, sembrava il perfetto sottofondo per le bancarelle che vendevano divertimenti e dolci.

Enju City non era cambiata in tutti quegli anni, il tempo sembrava quasi essersi fermato in quella cittadina così ricca di storia e leggende, e quella festa sembrava quasi tirare fuori ogni sua bellezza nascosta, rendendo quel luogo mozzafiato per chiunque.

Minaki stesso si sentiva quasi sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni che andavano ad aggiungersi a quelle ben più vive e profonde che provava alla sola idea di aprire il suo cuore a Matsuba.

Si era preparato una sorta di discorso, per poter affrontare al meglio quella situazione, ma si era anche preparato a dimenticare ogni singola parola, perché era certo che una volta dinanzi al suo compagno, tutto gli sarebbe sembrato superfluo. Alla fin fine era pronto a tutte le eventualità e doveva solamente prendere il coraggio a due mani e farsi avanti.

Impaziente iniziò quindi a cercare momento più adatto, che tuttavia sembrò sfuggirgli esattamente come Suicune. Era frustrante e, come diceva Matsuba,  _ la pazienza non era una delle sue virtù. _

Faticò a godersi sia danze delle Kimono Girl e dei loro Pokémon e sia i dolci tipici che si fermano ad acquistare in una delle bancarelle, e non riuscì a partecipare neanche ai giochi tradizionali che venivano proposti ai passanti.

La serata era stupenda, ma Minaki si sentiva quasi con le spalle al muro: soprattutto quando il termine della festa iniziò ad avvicinarsi.

Poteva rimandare, lo sapeva benissimo, ma non voleva farlo. Quella doveva essere la loro serata e non era sua intenzione rinunciarvi.

Per quel motivo quando una prima esplosione illuminò il cielo, annunciando l'inizio dello spettacolo pirotecnico preparato da alcuni Allenatori specializzati nel tipo Fuoco, Minaki prese la sua decisione.

Gli bastò spostare lo sguardo dal cielo per poterlo posare sul volto di Matsuba che, con le labbra socchiuse per lo stupore, sembrava essersi perso nell’osservare i fuochi d’artificio. Aveva un’espressione stupenda, carica di una curiosità quasi genuina che lo faceva sembrare più giovane di quel che era.

_ “Ora o mai più” _ , si disse istintivamente Minaki, decidendo di agire mentre gli occhi di tutti si rivolgevano ormai verso quelle esplosioni di colori, tanto belle da mozzare il fiato.

Era un cliché bello e buono, ma era anche l'ultima opportunità che aveva. Inoltre, Minaki amava le cose scenografiche, e di conseguenza quei luminosi fuochi d'artificio che segnavano il degno finale di quella festa, erano ciò che gli serviva per rendere la sua dichiarazione memorabile.

Afferrò quindi Matsuba per un braccio, trascinandolo verso un punto più appartato ma che rendeva i fuochi d’artificio ugualmente visibili, un perfetto sfondo per la sua dichiarazione.

Il suo compagno non parve ribellarsi a quel suo scatto improvviso e anzi, quando si fermarono sulle sue labbra vi era un sorrisetto oltremodo compiaciuto.

Probabilmente aveva interpretato quella _fuga_ , come un qualcosa di ben diverso e quella sua espressione era la prova… e per quanto Minaki stesse cercando di controllarsi per potergli dire di essere certo di voler passare il resto della sua vita con lui, il suo corpo sembrò voler reagire diversamente.

Le sue labbra infatti, che dovevano impegnarsi nel discorso che si era preparato, si erano andate invece a scontrare contro quelle di Matsuba come se non potesse farne a meno. Lo attirò a sé con fare possessivo, stringendo le mani sul colletto del kimono e cercando al tempo stesso di trasmettergli non solo la sua impazienza, ma anche i suoi sentimenti attraverso quel bacio.

Si separarono dopo qualche minuto, con il fiato corto e il rossore delle guance nascosto dal buio della notte. Sopra di loro i fuochi d’artificio continuavano a danzare e ad illuminare il profilo di Enju City.

«Matsuba…», esalò, deglutendo e cercando poi le parole per iniziare il suo discorso, sicuramente non nel modo in cui aveva previsto.

«Conosco la tua impazienza, ma se non riesci ad attendere fino a casa è un problema», commentò il Capopalestra palesemente divertito.

«N-non voglio quello!», si difese Minaki. Sentì il viso andargli ulteriormente in fiamme e ringraziò la notte che gli stava fornendo quella sorta di protezione.

«Ah no? Quindi… vorresti forse dirmi qualcosa di importante?», insinuò Matsuba mostrandosi vagamente malizioso.

«Se non stai zitto non ti dirò un bel niente», sbuffò infastidito. Vi erano delle volte in cui sentiva quasi di odiare le capacità empatiche del suo compagno.

Il Capopalestra sorrise ancora andando poi a nascondere quella sua espressione soddisfatta dietro l’orlo della sciarpa, come a dargli il permesso di parlare.

«Voglio… vivere con te», dichiarò.

«Viviamo già insieme», commentò Matsuba.

«Sì ma intendo…  _ per sempre _ », cercò di spiegare, insultandosi mentalmente per la sua incapacità di mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto - aveva previsto quella evenienza, ma non pensava di cadere così in basso.

«Questo quindi è il momento in cui ti inginocchi e mi chiedi di sposarti?»

«Matsuba! Io sarei serio!», si lamentò. A quel punto era quasi certo che il suo compagno lo stesse facendo di proposito, forse per fargliela pagare degli anni passati a vagabondare alla ricerca di Suicune.

«Anche io sono serio», rispose il Capopalestra, e Minaki non poté non assumere un’espressione meravigliata nel sentire quell’affermazione. Alle sue orecchie non era giunto nessun tono canzonatorio né malizioso, Matsuba aveva parlato con voce per davvero seria e convinta… e alla luce di quello la domanda di poco prima sembrò assumere tutto un altro senso.

Boccheggiò incapace di nascondere lo stupore e l’emozione, ritrovandosi poi ad esalare un: _ «Lo voglio» _ , che strappò una risata all’altro.

«Come sempre, non hai un pizzico di pazienza», commentò con dolcezza, facendo un gesto con la mano che inizialmente sembrò essere quasi senza senso ma che invece servì per invitare due Pokémon ad avvicinarsi.   
Minaki ci mise pochissimo a riconoscerli, erano il Gastly e l’Haunter di quel pomeriggio. In volto avevano ancora un’espressione di puro godimento e divertimento, ma ciò che attirò il suo sguardo fu una scatolina stretta nelle mani scure di Haunter.

Sentì il fiato mancargli insieme alla terra sotto i suoi piedi. Per un momento gli parve quasi di essere in balia delle onde con la nausea a gonfiargli il petto… ma in realtà le sensazioni che stava provando erano tutt’altro che negative.

«Grazie», mormorò Matsuba diretto ai suoi due Pokémon. 

«Tu…», esordì senza sapere che altro dire per lo stupore, seguendo con lo sguardo la scatolina che passava dalle mani di Haunter in quelle di Matsuba, «sapevi già tutto?», riuscì infine a domandare.

«Lo sospettavo», ammise onestamente il Capopalestra, mentre i due Pokémon si dileguavano nelle tenebre, «e nel caso… mi sono permesso di giocare di anticipo».

«… ti amo, lo sai vero?», si ritrovò a mormorare senza alcuna vergogna.

«Lo so. e ti amo anche io», rispose a sua volta Matsuba con finta naturalezza. La sua voce poteva infatti sembrare tranquilla e sicura, ma Minaki lo conosceva bene ed era stato in grado scorgere un pizzico di imbarazzo in quella dichiarazione.

Gli venne quasi da sorridere ma alla fine le sue attenzioni si riversarono tutte sulla scatoletta che Matsuba si stava apprestando ad aprire per potergli mostrare il contenuto. Erano due anelli semplici che sembrarono quasi brillare sotto i fuochi d’artificio che ancora illuminavano il cielo.

Lì per lì Minaki rimase di nuovo senza fiato, e lasciò infatti che fosse il suo corpo a muoversi e a fargli alzare il braccio. Gli tese infatti la mano, permettendo in quel modo al suo compagno di fargli indossare quella piccola ma importante promessa. Il metallo era freddo contro la sua pelle, ma era anche estremamente piacevole.

Mise da parte quelle sensazioni e, prendendo a sua volta l’altro anello, lo fece scivolare nell’anulare sinistro di Matsuba.

In quel momento non gli importava granché di non essere stato in grado di fare il suo discorso, perché tutto il suo essere era concentrato sulle loro mani unite e su quegli anelli che significavano  _ tutto per lui _ .   
Non sapeva cosa dire né come reagire e solo quando si sentì richiamare da un: «Ehi, Minaki?», si costrinse ad alzare il capo per guardare il suo compagno.

Le labbra di Matsuba andarono rapidamente a coprire le sue in un bacio tenero ma tuttavia breve.

_ «Lo voglio anche io» _ , lo sentì soffiare prima di cercare di coinvolgerlo in un secondo bacio che sembrò quasi essere la perfetta conclusione dell’ultimo giro di esplosioni dei fuochi d’artificio.

 


End file.
